


Irish Captor

by chox55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Play Fighting, Relationship(s), SO MUCH FLUFF, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chox55/pseuds/chox55
Summary: Finn comes home late and wakes up a sleeping Sami.





	Irish Captor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cgest for her notes on this.

Sami’s eyes fluttered open, his slumber interrupted by a warm hand on his torso and a heavy presence beside him. Before he could roll over, a familiar breath tickled the back of his neck, followed by a trail of kisses across his shoulders.

“Hey doll,” Finn whispered in his lover’s ear, the Irish brogue luring Sami out of his sleepy state. Sami turned towards Finn, propping himself up on his elbow and wrapped his other arm around Finn’s waist. 

“How was training? What time is it?” Sami yawned, the wall clock read 2:30am. “We all went out after, I had a few. It’s Bayley’s birthday and it might be physically impossible for me to say no to that girl. I’m sorry I woke you.” Sami smiled, the dark hiding the stupid grin on his face. Finn had such a big heart and hearing him talk about his friends reminded Sami why he fell for the man in the first place. His body certainly didn’t hurt, either.

Sami ran his hand down Finn’s side, grazing his abs — which somehow always managed to look flexed, a trait that was hard for Sami to admit made him a little jealous. “I’m glad you had fun, and you never have to apologize for waking me up. Any extra time I get to spend with you is worth a few lousy minutes of sleep.” 

Finn wrapped an arm around Sami’s waist and pulled Sami on top of him. “You’re so gorgeous when you’re sleepy..” Finn murmured, his words cut short by Sami’s lips pressed against his. Finn grinned, teeth breaking the kiss. “You just make me so damn happy.” Sami chuckled, his lips returning to Finn’s as his hands worked their way across Finn’s tight midsection.

“God, I can’t get enough of you,” Sami whispered between kisses down Finn’s neck and chest, his hand grasping the growing bulge in Finn’s boxer briefs. Finn groaned and ran his fingers through Sami’s hair, cupping his chin. Sami looked up at him, his eyes glassy and a grin slowly spreading across his face. Sami couldn’t help but notice how Finn still smelled of sweat and tasted faintly of salt as his mouth made its way closer to Finn’s cock. He inhaled as he pulled Finn’s boxers down, taking in every part of his man.

“Hey...hey, babe, come here..” Finn grabbed Sami’s arm and guided him back up his body. “You know how much I love that, but I need to hold you right now.” A sly grin spread across Sami’s mouth. “Oh yea?”

Sami grabbed Finn’s other wrist and twisted it behind his back, forcing him onto his stomach. “Hey!” Finn shouted, instinctively countering by rolling across their king size bed and pinning Sami on his shoulders. “You wanna play this game? Think I can’t beat you?” Finn teased while Sami choked on his laughter. 

Finn dug his fingers into Sami’s side, right under his ribcage. Sami shrieked, “That’s playing dirty! Not fair, not fair!” “Tap out then, you wuss,” Finn wiggled his fingers, causing Sami to scream. “Fine! You win!” Sami pounded the mattress with his fist, causing an end to their horseplay. 

Finn scooped up Sami and laid him down properly on the bed, tucking his arm behind Sami’s head. He tilted Sami’s face towards his and gently stroked his soft, red beard. “I already have,” Finn whispered, planting a single kiss on Sami’s lips.


End file.
